


Nighttime Rendezvous

by Kitty_Savella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Savella/pseuds/Kitty_Savella
Summary: Two teens meet in the dark to have a little fun.





	Nighttime Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> So, I left this ambiguous on purpose (as I'm sure you're all aware; it's seriously complicated to write a complete scene without informing the audience whether the characters are male or female, and without giving any defining characteristics.) I want my readers to be able to supply their own favorite pairing here, and to be able to see that those that they choose do indeed fit. I feel as though the two teens could be both boys, both girls, or one of each—it really depends on what you prefer. I might have had a couple in mind while writing this, but by the end, even I could supply a few different pairings. I hope you enjoy this small little artist's exercise.

Title: Nighttime Rendezvous  
Author: Kitty Savella  
Rating: T (for implied adult themes)  
Word Count: 329  
Pairing: Guess, and if you're right, you get a cookie.  
Warnings: This story may contain things that not everyone is comfortable with, depending on how you wish to look at it. All story warnings are just to be safe, not necessarily because the story contains those things. Please be open-minded.

.~.db.~.db.~.db.~.db.~.db.~.db.~.db.~.db.~.db.~.db.~.db.~.db.~.db.~.db.~.db.~.

The room was dark, the only faint light coming from the moon shining through a sliver in the curtains. The weak beam of light fell across the sweaty bodies of the teens in the bed. They were moving together, writhing like waves in the ocean. Soft pants could be heard in the still of the night; the slick sound of skin against skin adding to the backdrop. A moan rent the air as the teen on the bottom found completion. Soon, a groan accompanied it, and the teen on top slumped in satisfaction.

For a few moments, neither teen spoke; they simply lay sprawled together on the damp and sticky sheets. Then, after taking some time to extricate themselves, they sat up and turned away from each other. The youth on the left heaved a weary sigh and got up, stretching out tired and cramped muscles. The youth on the right let out a soft breath, then a groan, and fell back on the bed, flinging an arm up to cover tightly closed eyes. The first looked over to the second and sneered; how someone could willingly flop in bodily secretions was anyone's guess. The second didn't seem to notice, what with closed eyes and all, and continued lying back and breathing out through the nose.

Growing tired of the other's presence, the annoyed student rapidly dressed and left the room. The student still lying on the bed laughed softly and rolled over to get up as well. The antics of the other were rather amusing sometimes. Standing and stretching like the first student did, the youth dipped to grab the clothes on the floor and dressed in silence. After a few moments trying to straighten unruly hair, the teen cast a last look at the messy bed and left also, wondering if this was just a one-time thing, or if they would come together again to repeat the night's events. One could only hope it was the latter.

.~.End.~.


End file.
